1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, and particularly to a processing of notifying the presence of an unread email.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication apparatus having a function of transmitting and receiving emails, there is known a processing of displaying any notifying addresses of emails of senders who transmit the emails. Moreover, there is also known a processing of converting the addresses into sender names of the emails with reference to an address book to display the sender names instead of displaying the addresses of the emails.
There is also known a processing of notifying the presence of emails to display the presence, when there are the emails which arrive in an email server but are not received or when there are emails (emails of which texts have been not displayed on a display unit) which are received but are not read. Moreover, there is also known a processing of selecting and displaying one image among plural images in accordance with the text contents of the received emails (see JP-A-2005-316650 (pages 2, 3, and 7 and FIGS. 11 and 12), for instance).
In the technique disclosed in the JP-A-2005-316650, however, one cannot summarily grasp the respective contents of the plural unread emails. For that reason, it is difficult to use the technique in determining which email is to be read. Moreover, one cannot even know the summaries of the received email by the time when a certain operation to read emails (for example, opening a list of the received emails, etc) is performed.